


Early Days

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short piece of pure silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> Over the years I've collected a lot of incorrect homophones, some from zines, some from the net. A lot probably owe their existence to writers for whom English is not their native language (and I have the greatest respect for them). In fairness, though, I've not found more than one or maybe two in any given story, though there are some I've found more than once, and by different writers.

Blair originally lived in a wherehouse before he moved in with Jim, who has five heightened seanses. A TA, Blair hoped that after getting his doctorate, he would get tender at Rainier; if he didn't, he might have to leave Cascade, and he couldn't leave Jim.

After the wherehouse was blown up, Jim took Blair to see his one-time landlord. His hand moving of its own violation, Jim monitored Blair forward. Blair gestated wildly as he spoke, throwing Jim an impeaching look in a silent plea for support.

"Have you any idea how many law suets could be brought against you?" he asked.

The landlord scowled vivaciously, but returned most of Blair's rent money for that month.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a longer example of this silliness in my Professionals story A Day in the Life.


End file.
